Wedding Bell Blues
by PPLyra
Summary: Lyra is getting married to Silver, but she found herself reading her diary and reading the memories about her and Whitney. Marrying him is what she wanted in life right... right?


_**Rating:**__ PG-13  
__**Anime:**__ Pokemon  
__**Type:**__ Yuri  
__**Genre: **__Friendship/Drama/Romance/Comedy  
__**Pairing:**__ Whitney/Lyra  
__**Playlist:**__ "Speak Now" Taylor Swift. (I had the idea for this Fic before I heard of this song.) Funny, I wrote 3/5 of this without music xD  
__**Status:**__ Completed c:  
__**By:**__ PPLyra  
__**Rants:**__ This takes place after five years and we all know Lyra doesn't have a father. Also, I'm practising 'flashback' scenes._

* * *

I'm supposed to be happy today, it's my big day. I'm getting married to Silver, but why aren't I happy?! Here I am, sitting in my own bedroom before the big wedding later this afternoon. I was wearing my silky wedding dress and a veil over my head. I look down at my beautiful dress. It was purely bright ocean blue. It goes up to my ankles and it has a red ribbon around my stomach and a big red bow on the back. I look like a present. I'm not wearing my shoes yet because I don't feel comfortable wearing them at the moment. No-one is with me right now since I told them to leave as soon as they finished _decorating_ me.

I went to sit on the chair near the mirror to have a good view at myself. I lift my veil up. Wow. I'm wearing a lot of make up that I don't even recognize myself. My hairstyle isn't my thing. Whoever done my hair didn't really try to fix it, it looks so bad. Instead of the ponytail style I wanted, they gave me a massive makeover of having curly long hair like Karen's hair from the Elite Four.

I look down at the table that was in front of the mirror and saw two picture frames. One had me and Silver in it, with me in his arms. He was carrying me and it was our first date. The other was me and Whitney, the first Gym Leader female I ever faced and my first female best friend. I grab that picture frame to look at it much closer. It was my birthday about a year ago when Ethan snapped this photo. I really had fun when she was there. We even had a sleepover with Jasmine and took awhile to ask Clair for the sleepover, but she lost to a rematch with me and she had to go to my sleepover. That night, when Jasmine and Clair were asleep, all I ever wanted was to spend my night with Whitney, but she had to go and help her Uncle Milton with the Miltanks who were stubborn to get inside the farm-house.

Well it was great until she went away.

I place the picture frame back to the table and to take my diary out. I have a lot of journey entries here. I wrote everything down when I first had my journey in Johto. The day when I first met Whitney was one of the days I'll never forget.

She wasn't there when I went in the Goldenrod City Gym, so I went in the Radio Tower. When I got my Blue Card, she went up to me and was shocked that I won it. She wasn't convinced at first, but she went along with it and went back at her Gym. The trainers I fought in there were easy! My Croconaw took them all out! Then, I had to face Whitney when I reached the end. It was a match so complicated that nearly lost, but luckily Croconaw didn't give up and hit her Miltank with one last shot and defeated it. I was so proud of my Croconaw, but all I earned from Whitney was her crying. I was very sorry that her Miltank lost, but it was a part of being a trainer. She didn't stop crying, so I told her that I'd take her out for a dinner that day. She didn't give my badge until we came back to the Gym after dinner. I didn't mind that it was late, she just got sidetracked.

I flip a couple more pages in my diary. Some pages were well written, some were written in a rush, some only had weird doodles and... Oh? Huh, a chocolate candy wrapper in one of the pages falls out of my diary and I let out my hand to reach it from the ground. That's weird. I never liked chocolates, but this certainly proves that I've eaten some. I look at the page where the wrapper was from and it had Whitney's name all over the two pages that were written in pink with chocolate stains all over. It was dated February the fourteenth - Valentines Day.

How could I forget my _first kiss_?!

I've always hated that day every year because I never had anyone special to spend it with me, but she gave me a couple of those chocolate candies for a friend thing. I ended up eating four while her back was turned that I told her they were _oh-so-sweet_. She wanted to taste one, but the last one was already inside my mouth. Without thinking it over, she leaned her face lightly over mine to cover my lips with hers to taste it.

I completely forgot about the candy inside my mouth that I fell into the kiss. Whitney tasted like the chocolate, but there was a part of her that tasted _way_ better than the chocolate alone. This was my first kiss _ever_. I've been told that girls at my age that their first kiss was from a cute boy. Whitney was certainly _not_a cute boy. I felt her tongue slid across my mouth to hog the chocolate candy away. When it was gone, she pulled herself away from me as I heard the crunched sound from the candy in her mouth when she devoured it.

I found heaven that day.

"Lyra! It's time," a voice said. From my experienced, it was Kris, one of the trainers I met during my journey. She and I are like long, lost twins. "Your mother is waiting outside."

"Okay, I'll be right there," I replied and place my diary back, standing up from my chair, then slipping my feet on some small flat boots and made my way out of my bedroom.

Kris helped me get out of my house without flopping over to ruin my wedding dress and mom takes over from there. The wedding scene wasn't far away, it was just outside my house, near the lake. Everyone were seated on their reserved seats when they saw me coming. In the front row, there's Whitney, Jasmine and Clair sitting together on the left side. Whitney... she wasn't facing me. She was busy facing the front. Kris, Ethan and Prof. Elm were on the right side. Others I hardly knew were seated in the rest of the seats. In the very front, near the priest was my husband-to-be, Silver.

Wedding music started to play when mom holds my arm while we walk down the aisle with a bouquet of flowers in my other hand. The crowd of people were happy for me as I was walking. The look mom gave to me was something that I've never seen. It made me look like an angel.

When I arrive near Silver, he smiles at my direction and I just gave him a nod. The priest started to talk as I sighed in sadness. I could feel everyone here watching me. The priests' voice was mumbling in my head. I couldn't understand what he was talking about. This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, but feel _so_wrong?

This is what I've always wanted in life right... _right_?!

"I do," Silver said. That sentence brought me back at the wedding. In my mind I was screaming, say I do, _say I do, Lyra_...aghhh no! Feels like my head is about to explode from all the argument inside my mind!

Then I knew it was my turn to speak. I open my mouth and nothing came out. Looking around the place, I saw my mom giving me a nod, then I cleared my throat, preparing to say the two words-

"Hold it!" I hear a familiar voice said. The crowd gasped. I look up and turn to face the people watching me and I saw a glance of someone, suddenly grabbing my wrists and dragged me out of the wedding ceremony as I threw my bouquet of flowers upon the aisle.

I then started laughing, while running. "Whitney, are you _crazy_?!" I said.

"No, I'm _insane_!" she replied.

We came into a sudden halt after we past New Bark Town. This place looks very familiar. We sit behind a couple of trees that we were hidden behind them. "Why did you dragged me out like that?!"

"Why did you follow me, then?"

"I had no choice anyway... You didn't let me have a chance to do anything."

After a couple of minutes recovering from all the running, Whitney broke the silence, "Aren't you going back? I mean, you _were_going to marry the person you truly love the most..."

I then sit closer to her and lean my head against her shoulder as she leans her head on mine. "No," I said. "The person who I truly love the most is right with me now. It's _you_, Whitney."

She was fiddling with my veil, then she pulls herself away from me and lift my veil up to give me a full on kiss. "I love you, Lyra."

"I love you, too, Whitney."

"We just have to figure out how are we going to explain this when we get back..."


End file.
